a Little Mistake
by koyuki321
Summary: Maka and Soul have went out to distroy a witch, and get there hundreth soul. But how come Maka comes back, looking like a 4 year old! NOT DONE YET!
1. just a regular morning at death city

Mah first fan fiction! YAAAY! Hope ya like it~! Btw, I do not own soul eater.

A Little Mistake

" Maka! " the scythe shouted as his partner was swallowed by a blue light along with himself.

…

A few hours before:

Maka and Soul where walking up to the entrance of the large and unusual school. They heard a muffled shout from up above. The two looked up to see the blue haired boy standing on top one of the red pikes that stick out of the school, shouting about his greatness. Maka sighed. " What's that idiot up to now ?" She asked herself . " Uncool." Soul mumbled. Maka spotted Tsubaki at the side, failing to calm Black*Star down. " Good morning. " Maka heard and turned around to see a familiar trio. Liz was trying to calm down her giggling sister while Kid was walking between them. "Morning!" Maka said to them excitedly. "Oh? What's got you so excited today, Maka? " Kid asked her. "Well, today, Shinigami -sama is going to tell us the information about the witch where gonna be hunting today! Then Soul will finally be a death- scythe!" She answered. Soul grinned his sharp toothed grin. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he was just as exited as about the mission as Maka was. "Oh, well I'm sure you can take down the witch." Kid said to her.

Kid noticed the giant red spike headed towards him. "Argh!" He shouted as he dodged the red spike , just nearly and landed on his back. He laid there stunned for a moment. " Yahoo!" black*star shouter as he jumped down from the school and on top of the spike that he broke, and nearly crushed kid. " Good reflexes kid!" He complemented. "now get off the ground! I want a rematch!" Kid scrambled to his feet and pointed a accusing finger at the ninja. "You idiot! That could have killed me!" kid yelled. " But it didn't! What's the big deal? " black*star said with a sly grin. "Black*star, please stop picking fights!" Tsubaki asked him. "Aahhhhhgh!" Kid screamed , spat up blood and passed out. While Tsubaki was talking to Black*star, kid realized that the oversized red spike that is now stuck in the ground, had been part of the school. The school that is no longer symmetrical. Liz sighed and walked over to kid, while here sister laughed and pointed immaturely .

Liz grabbed one of kids arms. " Come on Patti. Let's get him to the nurse." Liz told the sister who laughed as she walked over and grabbed kids other arm, and the two dragged him to the nurse's office. "AHAHAHAHA! I GUESS I SHOWED HIM WHO'S BEST , HUH?" Black*star laughed. "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slammed on of her hard cover books down on Black*stars head, causing him to fall to the ground with bleeding head. "O-ow…What was that for?" Black*star asked as he held his bleeding head. " You should stop picking on kid! He didn't do anything wrong!" Maka scolded. Tsubaki ran over to him and dragged the bleeding boy to class, leaving Maka and Soul alone outside the school.

"Shinigama-sama told us to meet him instead of going to class at…." Maka said as she brought he watch closer to her face. Her eyes widened. Soul looked over at her and asked "What's wrong Maka? " Maka grabbed Souls wrist. " We have to get there in less than 5 minutes or else we'll be punished!" Maka dragged Soul by the wrist into the school, and soon, the two of them where racing down the halls. They burst into Shinigami-sama's office with a minute to spare. "Hiya!" Shinigama greeted. The two caught there breathe and calmly listened to shinigami-sama. "Okay!" He said in his high voice," You two don't need to know much about this witch! She just on the outskirts of death city! She doesn't know many spells. " And with that, they where given a map of the witched location and was shoved out the office. "That was…quicker than I expected…" Soul said, and Maka nodded in agreement.

Hope ya liked it so farrrrrr~!


	2. The pink witch, Nana

Hey~! I do not own soul eater! Enjoy the fan fiction.

Soul got on his motorcycle. "Maka, I need to see the map." He said. Maka gave the map to Soul. He looked at the map for a moment and the handed it back to her. " Okay Maka. You ready to get our 100th soul?" He asked, knowing the answer. Maka nodded her head with a look of determination on her face. "Alright , then hold on tight. " He grinned. Maka jumped on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Soul's waist, as the drove off to their destination.

Soul pulled the motorcycle over in front of the woods. The two got off the motorcycle . "So…this is it.?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. "okay, well…our soul has to be somewhere in there…" Maka said as she started to walk into the woods. Soul followed. They traveled through the thick woods for hours. "my feet hurt Maka." Soul complained. "I know Soul, my feet hurt to, but you don't see me complaining." she said, getting annoyed. Soul walked over to a log and sat on it. He rest his elbow on his knee and rest his head in his hand. He sighed. "This is so boring!" he complained again. "Oh..? Your students from DWMA right? A voice said.

Maka's head shot up. She saw a figure hidden in the tree branches. The figure jumped off the branch it was standing on and landed a few feet from Maka and Soul. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees. Her eyes where a hot pink, the same color as her hair which was pulled back into 3 pig tails. She also was wearing a small black witch hat, with boots that stopped at her knees. She had a childish grin on her face. "You shouldn't have come here~!" She sang. "My name is Nana but to bad you won't be alive long enough to tell anyone~!"

Maka didn't have a doubt. She knew that the carefree person in front of her was the witch they were after. "Soul." Maka said and held out her hand . Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka caught him. She pointed the scythe at the witch, Nana. Nana stopped twirling around a got into a fighting stance. "Uh oh~! Your not to smart little girl! I was going to kill you and take your soul painlessly~! To bad~!" She said and lunged forward.

Maka dodged the witch easily and swung the scythe at her. She missed and Nana pulled a little bottle out of he backpack. She broke the bottle by throwing it to the ground. The green liquid that hit the ground quickly grew trees the size of a skyscraper hiding her from Makas view. Maka waited for the witch to make her next move. She looked around but before she could do anything, the branches of the trees around her had bent down and Maka got tangled between so many branches, that she couldn't move.

Nana jump to the ground from the top of a tree and slowly approached Maka. "This was easier than I thought~!" she chanted. She was holding a pocket knife dangerously close to Maka's neck. "I'll be taking your Soul now." She said. "Maka!" Soul shouted in fear for her. Maka couldn't move the arm she was holding soul in, but she could move her wrist.' I've only got one shot at this' Maka thought. She flicked her wrist sending soul into the witches side. Nana let out a yelp. Her side was now heavily bleeding.

She held her side and tried to run away, but the branches holding Maka in place have disintegrated. She grabbed Soul and ran after her target. Nana was terrified now and she was grabbing bottles out of her backpack and throwing them at maka. The bottles had liquids of different colors in it. The witched wasn't taking the time to find out what was in the bottle. She just wanted to escape. Finally, Nana hit Maka with a bottle, causing a blue liquid to cover her. Nana took her escape.

Maka stood there, still holding the scythe in her hand. The liquid was causing her body to glow a dim blue which was growing in size. "Maka!" Soul shouted, as the blue light swallowed Maka, and himself.

Mkay~! That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it~! And I don't own soul eater!


	3. WHAT THE DUCK!

YAY~! Chapter 3~! I don't own soul eater! Enjoy! w

Soul waited until the blue light faded to transform back into human form. He was unharmed but a cloud of dust was blocking his view of Maka. He hoped she was okay. "M-maka..?" He asked. The dust was starting to clear and he could see Maka perfectly. "What? Soul are you okay..?" she asked him. Soul didn't answer Maka, but just stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. "M-maka… is that you?" he asked. Maka stared at Soul like he was crazy. "Of course its me baka! Who else would I be? And…did you get taller?" She asked. "I think you need to take a look at this…" He said, while taking a small mirror out of his pocket which he uses to make sure he looks cool.

Maka took the mirror from his hands and looked in it. It took a mintute for her to process what was going on. She was so shocked that she dropped the mirror she was holding. "$! IM A LITTLE KID!"She shouted. The clothing that once fit her perfectly was now a few sizes to big for her. Her skirt was now around her ankles, but lucky, her shirt covered her up like a dress. "What happened!" She yelled, beginning to panic.


	4. BIG mistake

YAY~! Chapter 3~! I don't own soul eater! Enjoy! w

Soul also felt panic creep up one him, but he knew that it would just make everything worse.

Soul picked up the squirming, and panicked maka. "Calm down Maka!" Soul scolded while walking back to the motorcycle. The once panicked little girl in his arms was now filled with rage. "That witch did this to me! I'll kill her!" Maka shouted, squirming even more. "Maka, you and I both know that neither of us can do anything while your …like this!" After talking to Maka a little bit more , Soul managed to get her to calm down by the time he got to the bike.

Soul took a look at the clothes maka was wearing. " Maka, with your cloths like that, the sleeves are going to get caught in the wheels. Maka agreed, and she ended up only wearing her undies and her dress like shirt. By the time Soul got to the school, everyone had gone home from class. It was around 4:00. Soul walked into Shinigami-sama's office. "Hiya Soul! What brings you here? Did ya defeat the witch already?" Shinigami asked. Soul walked up to him and grumbled, "Well…no…we kinda… had a little mistake." Soul said. "Well, what is that?" Shinigami said, sounding slightly more serious. Maka peaked out from behind Soul, embarrassed to show herself to Shinigami-sama, while she was so small and weak.

Shinigami-sama didn't need to ask if it was Maka or not because, her father and been his weapon, and he had seen Maka around the age she looked like now many times before."….Oh dear…" was all shinigami could say. Just as Shinigami was about to say something else, Spirit walked in.

"Hey Shinigami-sama, I-" he started but as soon as he spotted Maka, everything stopped. Spirit let his mind process things, and before anyone could flinch, he had lunged towards Maka with open arms, screaming his normal greeting to her, which was "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKAAA~!" "Shinigami-Chop!"A large, white hand slammed down on Spirits head, causing him to pass out in midair.

"Maka, I haven't seen this kind of magic in, well about 200 years… it's going to be extremely hard to turn you back to normal…" He told her. "What?" Maka shouted, disappointed and angry. "I'm sorry Maka! But it's Friday, go home, rest up! Oh, and if I haven't found out how the turn you back to normal by Friday, it does not excuse you from school." Shinigama was saying, his voice, high and silly again." You've got to be kidding me!" Maka shouted. "Come on, give her a break. " Soul asked him. "Nope~! You guys should be home now! Shoo! Shoo!" Once again, the two where shoved out of shinigami-sama's office.

Lol~! Hope ya liked this chapter too~!


	5. tears, pancakes, and Blackstar

As soon as Soul got home with Maka, he crashed on the couch. He was exhausted . He was a few minutes away from sleep when he heard a small weeping noise. He got up from his laying position on the couch, to see Maka, shedding tears. "M-maka?" soul asked, sitting up and looking at the child, who was once a girl, sitting on the floor, crying. She really did look like a 4 year old now. Soul was shocked for the 3 time today. He hardly ever sees Maka show weakness, but he knew, when she did, he needed to comfort her.

Soul got up and knelt down in front of Maka. "What's wrong Maka?" He asked her while wiping away one of her tears. Maka sobbed for a few more minutes before answering. "I-I hate being so helpless!" She gasped out between sobs. "I can't hunt like this! A-and I can hardly reach the door handles! How can I be so weak?"

Soul was shocked. He thought about how strong Maka was. Not very strong, physically but she had a strong soul, and she was very smart. This must be difficult for her' He thought. Soul then grabbed one of the hands Maka was using to rub her eyes and he looked her in the eyes and told her," Maka, you are the strongest person I know. Sure your not physically strong right now, but you are very smart, and your soul is amazing! You don't need muscles or height to make you better."

Maka's tears stopped. She stared at Soul, surprised. Soul leaned forward, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And I won't forgive anyone who calls my master weak!" He grinned. Maka now had a light blush on her face. She smiled and whipped away the remaining tears. She got up and had that determined look on her face. "Yeah! Your right Soul! I won't let this stop me!" She smiled, and ran up the stairs,(almost tripping on a few because she wasn't used to he height) and went to her room to get some sleep. Soul smiled.

Soul woke up in the morning to smell breakfast. The odd thing for Soul was, the breakfast smelt…. Slightly burnt. He got up out of bed, and shuffled to the kitchen. He saw Maka standing on top of a chair in front of the stove. Soul looked around the kitchen. Maka was making pancakes, but unlike the other times she made them, this pancakes where,…well some where overcooked, undercooked, deformed, and the best looking ones where pretty small.

Maka hadn't noticed Soul yet. Soul looked at Maka. She had a pancake batter on the spatula, outside the bowl, and smeared on her face. She was having a horrible time making the pancake but Soul knew she was trying her best. " Hey." Soul said, making Maka jump and the spatula fell to the floor. Soul laughed at her reaction, and Maka scolded him for scaring her.

" I think we might have to go without breakfast Soul." Maka said. "Why? You have breakfast made right there." Soul said pointing. "Well, it's pretty bad cooking." Maka said. "Besides, I don't mind skipping breakfast, if you don't mind!" Maka stomach made a grumbling noise loud enough for Soul to hear. Soul laughed. Maka blushed. "Its not funny soul!" " Maka, you didn't eat last night! You must be starving! He said, taking a plate and putting one of the pancakes on it. He bit into one.

"Not bad." Soul said. That answer made Maka grin. They both sat down, and finished their breakfast. Everything was fine until the door flew open. "YAHOO~!" Black*star shouted, barging into the home, uninvited. "Soul! Maka! I gonna beat you at basket ball! COME ON!" he yelled, not waiting for answers.

"I'm kinda busy today Black*star." Soul answered. Tsubaki walked in and apologized for the intrusion. Tsubaki soon noticed the little girl hiding from them behind soul. Tsubaki crouched down next to her and gave he a smile. "Hello. Who might this be?" Maka was to busy trying to hide her face. Black*star grabbed Maka by the collar. "Hey, pipsqueak! She's talking to you!" He said with a grin. The grin soon disappeared as he got a better look at her. "Aw! What a cute little girl!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "She looks just like Maka! Are they related? …Where is Maka anyways?" Black*star for once in his life, was speechless. The quiet didn't last long before Black*star shouted."MAKA?

I don't own soul eater! Review plz~!


	6. Shopping spree!

I don't own soul eater PEOPLE! YOU HEAR ME? DO NOT OWN!

After Black*star's outburst, everything stopped. Maka was still dangling by her shirt. Tsubaki was very confused. Soul was shocked. He didn't expect anyone to recognize Maka like he did. Then again, Maka and Black*star have been friends since they where children.

Black*star place Maka on the ground quickly. Tsubaki was the first to speak up. "Uhm.. Black*star…? Why did you call this little girl Maka?" Black*star didn't answer but just continued to stare at Maka in shock. Soul put a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder and sighed. " I guess we have some explaining to do…"

An half-an-hour later:

The 4 where sitting in the living room after explaining what had happened. "Wait, so that blue stuff made Maka young again right?" Black*star asked Soul. He nodded. "Well, if some of the stuff got on you, how come you didn't change?" Soul thought about this for a minute. Maka spoke up before him. "Well, he was in scythe form, and scythes don't have and age." " Makes sense." Black*star said.

" So Soul, you said you where busy today. What are you doing?" Black*star asked him. "That's was a lie. I just wanted you out of my house. " Soul said. "WHY YOU-!" Black *star started and balled up his fist. Tsubaki interrupted him." You mean your not going to go shopping? " She asked Soul.

Soul stopped and looked at her. "Huh?" "Well, just look at what Maka-chan is wearing. You really expect her to wear that?" Tsubaki said, pointing at Maka. Maka was wearing the same thing as yesterday. An over sized , white long sleeve shirt with a collar and cuffs. The shirt was dirty from the motorcycle ride and from being dragged in the dirt. Also, it was covered in pancake batter and wrinkled from her sleeping in it."oh…" was all Soul said.

Tsubaki sighed and took out her cellphone. "W-who are you calling Tsubaki?" Maka asked. "The Thompsons. Where going shopping!" She cheered. Maka didn't look to happy. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' she thought. Tsubki turned to the two boys sitting on the couch in front of her. "You guys are coming too." Tsubaki told them. "What? Why?" Black*star asked, but it was too late, she was having a conversation with the Liz. "Tsubaki, don't ignore god!" He shouted. But as you can guess, Tsubaki won the fight, and the 4 where headed to the clothes store to meet Liz, Patti, and Kid (who was also forced to come.)

Maka walked into the store and the first thing she heard was a squeal. She turned to see Liz rushing towards her with Patti dragging Kid behind her. "Maka, is that you?" Oh~! Your so cute~! She sang. Patti laughed. "Yup, it's me guys. Uhm.. Shall we go look for some clothes now?" She said, trying to change the mood. It didn't work. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti dragged her off to the stores, happy to finnaly go shopping in a group. The boys however, had to chase after the girls as the wandered around the mall, looking at stores.

Ohh! Big sis, look! This store has so many cute dresses!" Patti pointed out. "Oh! Good eye Patti! Let's go look!" Liz said. Tsubaki looked in awe at all the dresses in the window. The three girls laughed and Maka ended up being dragged into the store with them.

The boys just slowly tagged along, now holding drinks, slushy's, and pretzels in their hands.


	7. oh so cute

I don't own soul eater! Enjoy.

Maka stood there and watched the 3 girls rush into the dressy, frilly store pick up dresses, and complementing each other. Maka stood there for a few minutes thinking ' It's like they forgot we came here to shop for me.' Maka thought once more. 'Now I can escape!' She was about to slip out the store when she her Tsubaki squeal. "This dress is so cute! It would look great on you!" Liz joined in. "You right Tsubaki! I wanna see how it looks on her." so Maka was shoved into a dressing room with the dress that they picked out.

The boys where leaning against a wall inside the store and waited for the girls to buy something so they could go. " I don't see why Tsubaki made me and Soul come. Where not shopping, they are! All where doing is waiting inside this girly stores! Black*star complained. " You couldn't be anymore right." Soul said and then took a sip of his slurpie. Kid only complained about one thing. "I wish these stores where more symmetrical. "

The boys conversation was stopped when they heard a conversation that went like this:

AWWW~! Maka-chan looks so cute!

Of course! I helped Tsubaki choose a dress!

Your so cool sis!

But guys, I really don't think I need a-

OH! Maka is so adorable!

Gah! Stop hugging me!

AHAHA! Group hug! Group hug!

All the boys sweat dropped. " Guys! Guys! Look at how adorable Maka is!" Liz said, walking up to the guys. "Come out and show them Maka!" "No!" She heard a reply from inside the dressing room. Tsubaki tried to help . "Maka-chan, that dress looks really good on you. No need to be embarrassed." "No way!" "Ehehehe!Eheeheheheheh! Liz was getting irritated. "That's it!" She ran into the dressing room and shoved Maka out I, in front of the 3 waiting boys.

Maka was wearing an unbelievably frilly dress. It was pink, white, and had a little green lace here and there. It had many frills and laces, it even came with a lacey head band. Maka blushed and gripped the edge of the dress. She hated all the attention was getting. She really didn't want attention now that she was small.

All of the boys stared wide eyed at the Maka. She was cute. The dress was cute too, but they never thought that they would ever see her wear something like that! They couldn't help but think ' I can see how her father got so attached to her.'

Liz smiled, "Ain't it cute?" She asked. "She looks like a little doll!" Tsubaki joined in. "Eheheheheh~!" " Hang on! I saw some cute dresses back over there! Im gonna go check them out!" The three girls walked over to look at more dress. Maka took that as her chance to escape. She quickly got changed back into the over sized shirt, grabbed her wallet, and snuck out of the store without being seen.

A few hours later:

"Oh..my…god… These girls have been in the same dress store for hours, and I don't think their planning on buying anything!" Black*star whined. All of the boys where bored out of their minds. " Okay! Where done!" Tsubaki said while walking up to the boys, the sisters following. It finally hit soul. "Hey, guys…where's Maka?"… "uh oh…"


	8. found

I don't own soul eater~!

"aw man! Now we have to stay here even longer to look for Maka!" black*star still complaining.

Kid decided to make a plain," We should split up and look for Maka. Patti ,Liz and I will go that way, Tsubaki and Black*star go that way, and Soul, go that way." kid said, pointing in 3 different directions.

After they all nodded in agreement to kids plan, the went out, looking for Maka.

Soul knew the best place to look for her. The bookstore. He walked around the book store to find Maka sitting in a chair with a book in her hands. She got a few odd looks from the people passing by. It was unusual to see a 4 year old reading a chapter book. Around the chair Maka was sitting in where bags of shoes and clothes.

" Maka! There you are! Why did you run off?" Soul said, walking up to her. Maka looked up from the book she was reading.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid. I wasn't going to buy a dress so I went shopping on my own." Maka said to him. She got up and handed the 4 bags to Soul , who took them, walked to the cash resister, the clerk gave Maka a funny look before giving selling her the chapter book she handed her. Soul followed Maka out the store.

" Still organized as ever, I see." He said and was ignored. Soul called the others and told them that he had found Maka. They all headed home their different ways.

Maka now had a new outfit on. She had taken a shower after the long day and was wearing a button up white shirt like her old one only lacier and cuter, and the same with the skirt.

Soul was watching T.V. while Maka was reading the book she recently bought. Everything was calm for the rest of the weekend. But, when Monday came, Maka was depressed , remembering Shinigami-sama saying that she still had to go to school.


	9. cheater cheater soul eater

Yay~! Another chapter! I don't own Soul Eater.

Soul woke up this morning an trudged to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Maka was not there, attempting to make breakfast. Soul walked upstairs to see if she was in bed. She wasn't. The bed wasn't even made. Soul looked in all the other rooms of the house to find the Maka was not their.

"Maka?" Soul called. Maybe she was already at school. " That book worm."

Just as Soul was getting ready to leave, a load knock was heard on the door. Soul opened it to find Black*star and Tsubaki.

" Yo!" Black*star said.

" We thought you might like to walk to school with us." Tsubaki said with a warm smile.

" Sure." Soul said.

" Wait, where's Maka?" Blackstar said.

" Uh…I think she already went to school." Soul answered.

" No she didn't. She's hiding." Black*star said, and entered the house.

" What..?" Soul said, giving his an irritated look. " How would you know?"

He Turned around to face Soul, and gave him a large grin." I will surpass god! There's nothing I don't know! And I know she's up stairs… hiding in her closet!" He said and then bolted up the stairs.

Tsubaki just stared. When they heard a yelled conversation, they sweat dropped.

" Eeek! Back off Black*star!"

" Get back here you little snot!

And a lot of running around.

Then Maka jumped down the stairs, Black*star following.

" Im not going to go to school! They'll make fun of me!" Maka shouted over her shoulder.

" Now your really starting to sound like a kid!" Black*star shouted.

Maka dove under the coffee table and rolled toward the couch. She jumped off the couch and was almost to the door. But, then a hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She turned around to find that Soul had just prevented her escape.

"Lemme gooo~!" She whined.

" Jeez, you run fast for a little kid!" Black*star said, catching up with Soul.

" I am not a little kid!" Maka shouted.

Soul grabbed Maka's arm in an attempt to drag her to school.

" Shinigami-sama said your not excused from school!" Soul told her.

" I don't care! I don't want anyone else to see me like this!" Maka shouted." If I was tall enough, I would Maka- Chop you!"

Soul still tried to pull her off the school, but Maka was stubborn. She took a seat on the ground, while Soul was still pulling at her arm.

" Why you little-!" Soul started when Black*star placed a hand on Soul's shoulder.

" I got this." He said to Soul. Black*star then walked over to Maka and threw her over his shoulder.

" Eeek! You cheater! " Maka shouted.

" Ahaha! You really do sound like a kid Maka!" Black*star laughed and started to walk off to school, with Soul and Tsubaki following him.

Review! Plz!


	10. Yes, i escap nevermind!

WOOOOOOO~! XD Neeeeew chaaaaaaaaaaapterrr! XDDD I don't own soul eater~! No sir!

Maka stopped kicking at Blackstar after a few minutes of walking. Blackstar grinned in victory. Maka really didn't want to go to school. Of course she wanted to learn, and ace the test, and show Crona her notes, but not while she looked like this. Maka started to struggle again. She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. No luck. It actually kind of hurt her foot. ' Stupid abs.' Maka thought. Then Maka started to punch his back. Blackstar was starting to get ticked off. He shrugged his shoulder hard enough to get Maka a few inches in the air, and then having her land on his shoulder again hard.

Now Maka was the one ticked. She lifted her head high up, opened her mouth, and then brought her teeth down on his shoulder, biting him as hard as she could. Blackstar jumped and let out a yelp. It surprised him more than it hurt him. He let go of her legs, which was the only thing holding her in place on his shoulder. She took her chance to hop off and then ran for it. Where she was headed, no one knows.

"Why you little…" Blackstar started, but before he could chase after , Soul sprinted after her. Maka was running like her life depended on it. She ran into the market area in town, and since she was small, she easily weaved through the people, while Soul had a much harder time. Maka ran into the park and tried her best to mix in with the kids there. (why they were there on a school day, no one knows).

She ran to the merry go round, Soul quickly following her. He had caught up quite a bit, but Maka had a plan. She jumped off the merry go round, and spun it as hard as she could, making Soul lose his balance, and fall off.

"You little brat!" Soul shouted as her scrambled to his feet.

" I'm not little!" Maka called over her shoulder.

Maka made her way to a few trees planted outside the park, and hide behind it.

" I-I think I lost him…" Maka said to herself, quietly.

All of a sudden, she felt a tug on the back of her collar lift her into the air. She turned around, to see Soul with a ticked off look on his face.

" Not hardly." He said.

" Darn, your persistent!" Maka said.

" I know school is boring, but is it really that bad?" Soul smirked.

"…"

Maka ended up being dragged to school, being very late.

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW~! XD


	11. a 4 year old at DWMA?

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEW CHAAAAAAAAPTERRRR! I don't own soul eater sadly enough.

Maka had lucked out. Blackstar and Tsubaki had headed off to school while Soul tracked down Maka. The hallways were empty and Maka insisted that she'd go see Shinigami-sama for an update on the cure for the witches potion. And since Soul didn't trust Maka, he followed her.

When Maka entered Shinigami-sama's office, she was greeted rather loudly by her father who practically tackled her.

" My little Maaaaaaaakkkkaaa~!" He yelled, hugging his daughter, who would have Maka chopped him if she wasn't at such a disadvantage.

" Let me go!" Maka said, kicking her idiot father in the face as hard as she could.

" Whyyy? What happened to your love for papa?" Spirit shouted to her, tears flowing down his face like waterfalls.

Maka chose to ignore him, and approached Shinigami-sama.

"Hiya Maka-chan!" Wazup?" He greeted in his normal high pitched voice.

" Well, I was wondering if you found out -" Maka started.

" Hey! Hey! I said your not excused from class! I'll tell ya when I tell ya!"

And with that, ONCE AGAIN! Maka was shoved out the office, where Soul was waiting for her. Soul looked at his watch as they walked down the hallway.

" Oh. Lunch time is soon." Soul said without looking up from his watch.

" WHAT? " Maka shouted. Soul didn't see what the problem was… that is, until the lunch bell rung.

All the students came pouring out of the class room's, going to their lockers, talking to each other.

Maka quickly grabbed Soul's jacket sleeve, and hide behind him, trying her best not to be seen. Despite her efforts, the students that did notice her gave her an odd look. Of course the students were wondering what a 4 year old girl was doing in a high school.

Maka hide behind Soul the whole way to the lunch room. Maka had no time to make lunch, and neither did Soul. And neither of them had money. They sat down at a table, waiting for their friends to come sit with. The people that were already in the lunch room kept staring at Maka, making her uneasy.

All of a sudden, Kim and Jackie sat next to Maka. 'They never sat here before…' Maka thought, as she looked up to them.

" Hey Soul! Who's this?" Jackie said.

Soul looked over. " Oh, that's just-" Soul stopped when he looked at Maka. Her eyes were practically begging him not to tell them. " Uhm… I'll tell you later."

" Oh.. Okay?" Jackie said, not really sure what to think of it. She looked down at Maka when Maka's stomach started to growl. She didn't eat breakfast either. Kim and Jackie both opened their bento.

" You can have some of our lunch, if you want!" Kim said to Maka. Maka smiled.

" Thank you!" She said.

" Oh! You can call me 'Onee-chan'!" Kim said to her.

" O-onee-chan?" Maka asked.

" Yeah! Like big sister!" Jackie said.

Maka would have denied but she was very hungry. She took a pair of chopsticks, and chomped down on a pot sticker.

" Oh. Kim and Jackie are sitting with us?" Kid said, approaching the table.

" Oh, yeah! I forgot to make my lunch, so they're sharing with me." Maka said to Kid.

" You make your own lunch?" Kim asked.

" Mm-hm." Make said, with her mouth full.

" Oh. I see. Well, then I can share my lunch with you to M-" Kid started, but before he could finish, Maka franticly started to wave her arms around, tipping off the Thompson's, who quickly clapped their hands over their partner's mouth.

Maka moved her finger up to her lips. She didn't want people to find out the mistake she made yet. The three nodded their head's, and sat down, enjoying their lunch. Until Blackstar barged in.

" Hi guys! Your god is here! Oh. And I see you here M-" He didn't get to finish before a pair of chop sticks hit him in the face.

" Sorry." Maka said. " I thought I saw a fly." She said, glaring at Blackstar, who found out what she meant.

Everyone sat at the table, talking, while Maka picked at others lunches. Soul just sat there, his face in his palm. He was irritated that he wasn't getting any lunch. Maka realized this.

" Here, Soul." Maka said, holding a piece of sushi up to his mouth. " You have to be hungry."

Soul stared, but bit into the sushi. He was lightly blushing, but then noticed a grain of rice on Maka's cheek.

" Here. You have food on your face." Soul said, taking the grain of rice, and popping it in his mouth.

"Thanks, Soul" Maka giggled. It took the two a moment before the realized that the whole table was staring at them.

"…What?" They both said.

All of a sudden, the girls squealed, making the people at the other tables jump, and stare.

" THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Kim said.

" Adorable!" Jackie followed.

" That was perfect brotherly, sisterly love!" Liz said.

"…" This is going to be a long day…' Maka thought.

REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWW!


	12. sharing lunch with Neechan?

**Don't own soul eater**.

Maka walked behind Soul into Stein's class room when she felt and intense stare. Actually, the stare was more jittery than intense. Maka turned towards the direction where she felt to the stare. She saw Crona, staring at her with his nervous eyes full of surprise. Maka remembered that Crona had seen her like this one time, when they were in his Soul. As soon as Maka's eyes made contact with his, he fainted.

" C-Crona?" Maka said, running over to him.

Liz and Patty got up from their seats.

" We'll take him to the nurse Maka." Liz said.

" Yeah! We're used to it!" Patty said cheerfully. Just as Crona was dragged out of the class room, Stein wheeled in.

" Okay class. First, I'll take attendance." Stein and started to call off names. " Oh. It seems Crona, Liz, and Patty are absent. And Maka too-" Stein stopped as he spotted Maka. He has seen Maka like that a lot, because he once wielded her father, Spirit.

Maka was silent, so was Stein. The atmosphere was starting to get intense.

" Maka. Care to explain?" Stein said.

Maka flinched but she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer. She ended up telling her story in front of the class.

" Ah. I see. I'll see what I can do about this." Stein said. While Maka was heading back to her seat, she heard a lot of whispers about how 'cute' or 'adorable' she was, but what really bothered her was when she overheard Ox tell Harvar about how he would never be clumsy enough to make that mistake.

And it didn't make Maka feel any better when she sat in her seat, and wasn't tall enough to see over the desk. Maka blushed as the class laughed at her. But once again, Tsubaki came to her rescue and set a pile of text books in Maka's chair and she sat on them, now being able to see the front of the class room. Beside's the having people staring and laughing at her the rest of the day was normal for Maka.

By the time Maka got home, she flopped on the couch, to tired to move.

**Review plz!**


	13. pouring rain

**Woot! New chapter, just for you! Sorry it took me so long to make it! You see… School started again. TT_TT**

The next few days of school were the same as the day before. Maka would hide, Blackstar would find her, she would run for it, and Soul would chase after, eventually catching her. But of course, once caught, Maka refused to give up. She would kick, squeeze into small spaces, hide under benches, and once, she even screamed that she was being kidnapped, causing Soul to flinch, drop Maka, and give her another chance to run… Only to be caught again…

But today, it was different. It was _raining_. Unlike, the previous days were it was sunny, and the day was energetic, it was a cloudy, rainy, windy, sleepy, day. But despite the bad weather, Maka still refused to go to school, hoping that the bad weather would make Soul finally give up on making her got to school every day.

Blackstar entered the Soul and Maka's home, like he had been doing, everyday, to find Maka.

Blackstar stood completely still, only turning his head to look around the room.

" Today… Maka is hiding… in the laundry room, under a clothes basket!" Blackstar shouted, and darted through the house.

Tsubaki smiled lightly, while Soul simple stood by her, waiting for Blackstar to come out with Maka.

He did, with his overly confident grin, holding a laundry basket in his hands, with Maka sitting in it, pouting.

" Blackstar! How come you always find me?" Maka yelled at him.

" That's a good question." Soul said.

" Well, we played hide and seek when we were kids all the time! So when you're a great assassin like me, you notice a pattern!" Blackstar said, letting out a blast of laughter.

When Blackstar was laughing, he wasn't concentrating on the basket that Maka was in. She took her chance, and hopped out of the basket, and ran out the door.

" Maka!" Soul said, chasing her out the door, frustrated. But, today, Soul failed to notice that it was pouring outside. **Hard.**

Maka _refused_ to notice the rain, and continued to run. But that was a mistake. She ended up slipping and skidding into a nearby puddle. Soul rushed over to her, picking her up, and out of the puddle.

" Geez, Maka. I hope this taught you a lesson." Soul sighed, as he carried her inside.

Blackstar took one glace at the soaking wet Maka, and burst out laughing. Tsubaki tried her best to calm him down.

Maka struggled, out of Soul's grip, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she grabbed a near by book and threw it at Blackstar's head. As soon as the book made contact with Blackstar's skull, he fell to the ground, with a bleeding head, and spirals in his eyes.

" Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted worried to her bleeding meister.

Maka couldn't stand having her clothes wet and dirty, so she ran up the stairs, and got changed. When she finished, and got back down stairs, she didn't dare run into the rain again. She stayed under the safety of the umbrella. But that didn't help much either, because the wind was blowing the rain into her face. And she didn't have her own umbrella either. She had to share with Soul. So se used Soul as a human shield, against the rain.

By the time they got to school, Soul was soaked, but Maka was pretty dry. She sat in her seat, with a bright smile, while Soul had a depressing look on his dripping wet face. He slumped into a chair next to Maka.

Maka looked out the window, and zoned out while Stein was in the middle of dissection. Her eyelids dropped and she leaned closer to her desk. It wasn't long before she laid her head on her desk, and drifted to sleep.

Soul looked over at Maka. He gently poked her cheek. " Psst! Maka! Wake up." he whispered. Maka just shifted a little in her sleep. 'Huh. Guess rain makes he sleepy' Soul thought.

All of a sudden, there was a shadow looming over top of both him and sleeping Maka. A shadow with a scalpel in it's hand. Soul looked up, to see Stein.

" What's this…? Sleeping during dissection..?" Stein asked. " You better wake her up quickly." Stein said, slowly bring the scalpel closer to Soul's face. Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and shook her.

" MAKA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY! **WAKE UP!**" Soul shouted.

Maka's eyes shot open and she threw her text book at his face. And of course, as always, he fell to the ground with spirals in his eyes, and a bleeding head.

Maka rubbed her eyes. " Shuddup…" She mumbled drowsily.

Then Maka turned to Stein, still half asleep.

" Oh. G'morning Stein-sensei…" She muttered with a small, sleepy smile.

Stein stared, and his face seemed to soften. " …Mornin'. Please don't fall asleep again." he said to her. Of course he should punish her, but she looked so darn cute when she was sleepy.

As Maka walked in the hallways at the end of the day, the others walked with her. They were all planning on spending a lazy day at Soul and Maka's house. But Maka really dreaded the rain. She stared at the rain pattering on the glass door of school, that led outside. She muttered under her breath. Things that weren't so nice.

All of a sudden, Kim and Jacky came out of one of the hallways and ran up to Maka.

" Oh! We thought we might have missed you Maka!" Kim said.

" We noticed that it was raining, and we thought you might not have a raincoat!" Jacky said.

" So we bought you this!" Kim said, and they both held up rain boots, a rain jacket, and an umbrella.

Maka squinted at the clothing the 2 had in their hands. The jacket was a hot pink, with bunny ears. The buttons and pockets were light pink, and looked like bunny heads. The boots were plain hot pink, and the umbrella had little pink bunny heads printed all over it.

Maka looked back up at the two girls, who had wide, sparkly eyes, staring happily back at her. Maka reluctantly took the clothes, and put them on.

" AWWAAH! Maka-chan! Your so cute!" Kim wailed.

" Yes! Precious! I want to take a picture!" Jacky said, rustling through her bag.

Maka flinched." Uhm… Guys? I-I don't really think-" Maka was cut off by a flash.

She sighed as the 2 girls giggled at the picture. Maka really didn't want anything to remember this by. As soon as Shinigami-sama finds a cure, she wanted to forget about it.

Blackstar burst in through the door behind Maka.

" Maka! What's taking you so long! Everyone is wai-" Blackstar stopped as he saw Maka. A blush slowly crept across his face.

" Wh-what are you wearing?" Blackstar asked.

Maka furrowed her brows and blushed in embracement.

" We picked it out for her!" Jacky said to Blackstar.

" Yeah! Ain't it cute?" Kim joined in.

"…Y-yeah, whatever. Let's go Maka…" Blackstar said, turning around, and Maka followed.

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Please keep on reviewing! I enjoy reading all your comments! I don't own soul eater.**


	14. blowing away in the wind

**M'kay! More reviews plz! And new chapter! WOOOOOOOOOOO- I don't own soul eater btw-OOOOOOOO! XD**

Maka and Blackstar caught up with group, and she got a lot of weird stares. But they didn't last long until the stare turned into a bright smile, or a blush. Maka got a lot of comments on the cute little girly outfit she was wearing, but she decided to ignore those comments.

As they headed to Soul's and Maka's house, the wind picked up and the sky got heavy with clouds. It bothered Maka the most. Since she was so much tinier, it effected her the most so she was father behind the others and struggled to keep up.

" The rain is picking up, huh?" Soul said the others.

" Yup. I think I heard something about a typhoon warning or something on TV." Blackstar said.

" Oh dear. I hope it doesn't get worse." Tsubaki said.

" You said it! It's just messing up my makeup and clothes." Liz said.

" Ehheheheheheheheh!" Patti giggled while she jumped into puddles, splashing Kid, who yelled at her to splash him symmetrically.

" What do you think, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked. When there was no response, everyone stopped and turned around. Tsubaki gasped when she saw her. Maka was about 20 feet behind them, holding an inside out umbrella, that was carrying her with the wind. It was fast wind too. She dug her heels into the sidewalk, but it didn't help. The wind was harshly throwing her around, making her get farther and farther away from the group.

Tsubaki, a Soul dropped their umbrella's and ran after her. Kid ran after her too, but held the umbrella for symmetries sake. Liz didn't want to get her new boots dirty, so she just watched. Patty stayed with her sis, and laughed at the others.

Despite the umbrella slowing him down, Kid reached her first, and grabbed Maka, to keep her from blowing away again. He looked down at the broken umbrella in her hand.

"What and asymmetrical umbrella. I told you asymmetry was bad and now look at what happened." He scolded Maka. Maka didn't seem to pay attention though. She was just happy that she stopped.

Soul and Tsubaki caught up with Kid and Maka.

" Maka-chan! Are you alright?" Tsubaki said to Maka. Maka just nodded.

Soul knelt down in front of Maka. " Why didn't you call out for help?"

"…" Maka looked away.

"… If you don't tell me, I'll make Kid let go of you." Soul threatened. Maka shot her head up with an alarmed face.

"..You wouldn't." She said, staring at him.

" Wanna bet?" Soul simply said back.

"… Fine…I.. I just think I should be able to handle things on my own…" Maka said.

Soul sighed. " Yeah…but you can't. Not while you're like this, I mean. And maybe this is a good thing. Less Maka-Chops…"

Maka scowled at Soul. " Well, I'm glad you're benefiting from this!"

Tsubaki to the rescue! " M-Maka-Chan. I think he meant, like a blessing in disgues." Tsubaki said to her.

" How?" Maka said, shooting Tsubaki a questioning look. Tsubaki flinched. She really didn't know.

Soul spoke up. " I-I mean, like… Now you'll learn to ask for help." Maka looked back over at Soul.

" And, you'll learn it the hard way or the easy way. It's up to you." Soul finished. Maka looked to the ground, and she seemed to be deep in thought. Soul took the broken umbrella from her hands, and chucked it into a nearby dumpster. Next, he grabbed Maka's hand. Kid looked up at Soul nodded, as if saying it was okay to let Maka go. Once Kid let go of Maka, she seemed to snap out of her trance.

She felt the wind start to blow her away once again, so she scurried over, and used the hand that Soul wasn't holding to get a tight grip on his pant leg. Soul looked down at Maka.

" I'm not going to let go of you hand Maka." He told her. Maka reluctantly let go of his pant leg, and the rest of them walked to Maka and Soul's house, without anymore problems.

**Review plz! Love reviews! Luv em!**


	15. typhoon

**Okay! New chapter just for you guys! And, I just wanted to thanks to all of you people who reviewed my first fan fiction! Okay, and those people are: ****blackbloodbaby, Ninja Trio's Best, imontague, webidolchiu94, Tokoyonokuni, megolass, x Kit Kat Kitten x, karol, Ookami Infection, and Novalia101.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Picky****, thanks for helping me out with my suckish spelling.**

**Cg.2nenetwins****, you have the most interesting reviews, and I look forward to seeing more!**

**And**

**Sailor sofia****, thanks for being the first to review my story!**

**Again, thanks to you guys! It's such a long list, and it's awesome isn't it? Keep on reviewing, and now to the story!**

Maka and the others walked into her home from the freezing rain. And as you know, everyone hates having wet clothes, so Blackstar and Kid went with Soul to his room to borrow so clothes. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki followed Maka to her room to change.

In Maka's room, the girls where having trouble finding some clothes that fit. Maka as only able to buy a few outfits her size at the mall, and they we're all in the wash. While the others had much bigger bust, so a lot of things were to tight. Luckily, when Maka was her regular size, she had some oversized T-shirts and shorts for those lazy days, were you just want to sit back, and have comfy clothes.

In Soul's room, the only one with a problem was Kid, who was trying to find some symmetrical clothes.

They all met up downstairs, in the living room. Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were wearing large T-shirts and shorts, while Maka was wearing her T-shirt like a dress. Soul and Blackstar threw on a T-shirt and pants, but Kid finally found some symmetrical clothing. A T-shirt that was black. And much to his liking, it had the shinigami mask, printed on the front.

Soul and Blackstar immediately started playing video games, and Kid was dragged in as well. Liz pulled out a bottle of nail polish and was painting Tsubaki's nails for her. Patti was making a paper giraffe out of newspaper. Maka decided to make some snacks for everyone.

Maka left the dango on the kitchen table and walked into the living room where everyone else was hangout. Soul was ageing with Blackstar and Kid about cheating, and asymmetry. Maka sighed and turned off the game.

" Hey!" Soul shouted as the game was no longer on the T.V. screen.

" HOW DARE YOU MAKA! I WAS WINNING!" Blackstar shouted.

Kid sighed in relief. He didn't want to play the game in the first place.

" Shut up." Maka said, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the remote.

Soul snatched it out of her hands.

" Hey!" Maka screeched, reaching for the T.V. remote.

Soul held the remote over his head. " No way! What gives you the right to the T.V. all of a sudden?"

Maka still held her hands out to the remote which she couldn't reach. " I want to see the weather report!"

" Well, to bad, tinytits." Soul said rudely,

"Hey! I can't help that! I have the body of a 4 year old!" Maka yelled to him, frustrated.

" Oh, you think that changed anything about your cup size before?" Soul said.

A few tiks showed up on Maka's forehead. She reached for a nearby book, and threw it at Soul's head, while shouting "MAKA-CHOP!"

Once the book made contact with Soul, he feel on his back, bleeding. Maka picked up here book and ran over to Soul, who was lying on the ground. She struck his head with the book numerous times, screaming " MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-CHOP!" The whole time.

Then Maka walked over to the T.V. remote, and picked it up, once again. She flipped to the weather report. Maka's face darkened at the weather report. There was going to be a typhoon, hitting death city, and it was warned not to go outside.

Maka turned off the T.V.

" Well, guys, I don't mind letting you guys sleep over tonight. We don't have school tomorrow anyways." Maka said.

They all grinned, saying Yeah!, Great idea!, Count me in!, Sure., and No problem.

Maka grinned. She turned to Soul who was still unconscious from the many Maka-chops he received. She knelt down next to him, and gently shook his shoulders to wake him up. She sighed, when it failed.

Maka stood up. " I'm going to dump a glass of cold water on his face. That usually works." Maka walked into the kitchen. She put some ice in a glass, and filled it with tap water. Maka felt really cold.

Maka thought,' Is it because I'm holding cold water?'

The odd thing was, while Maka's body felt cold, her face felt hot. She took a step….and tripped? No, collapsed.

The last words she heard were her friends shouting her name, before she blacked out.

**Okay! Cliff-Hanger! 8D Okay! Review plz! And I don't own Soul Eater.**


	16. Ahchoo!

**Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Hope I didn't kill your brain to much! Okay! Lets get this chapter started!**

Soul was still unconscious and placed in his room (maka-chops are powerful!) Blackstar, Kid, and their weapons heard the small thud in the kitchen. They rushed in to see Maka laying on the ground. They all ran up to Maka, worried.

Blackstar picked up Maka and shook her lightly.

" MAKA! How dare you sleep while you're in the presence of god!" Tsubaki whacked Blackstar upside the head.

" Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki said.

"…She's all sweaty." Blackstar said, still holding up Maka.

Kid knew exactly what to do, unlike some of the bozos around him. He gently placed a hand on Maka's forehead only to swipe it back again.

" Kid?" Patti asked.

" Is something wrong?" Liz asked.

Kid held his hand with a worried look on his face. " Sh-she's burning up…"

Kid took Maka from Blackstar's arms and laid her on the couch in the living room, everyone else following. Kid placed a blanket on top of Maka and turned towards the others.

" Liz, Patty, I want you to find a cold wet cloth to cool down her fever. Blackstar, Tsubaki, I want you to look for some medicine, and then wake up Soul." Kid said.

They all split up and did as they were told. Liz had placed a cold wet cloth on Maka's forehead, while Liz

found a thermometer. Tsubaki was looking for some medicine, and Blackstar went to wake up Soul.

In Soul's room, Blackstar burst in, and grabbed Soul by the neck, shaking him.

" Soul! Wake up!" He yelled loudly in his ear. Soul's eyes snapped open and her threw a punch at Blackstar.

" What the heck Blackstar? Why do you always strangle me to wake me up?" Soul yelled.

" Well, it wakes you up, doesn't it?" Blackstar protested.

" Why did you need to wake me up in the first place?"

" You idiot! Maka has a fever!"

Soul's eyes widened.

Soul rushed out of his bed room, Blackstar following, and ran down the stairs. He first saw Kid.

" Oh. Your awake. Good." Kid said to Soul.

Soul shoved past Kid, to the couch where Maka was laying. Soul was worried when he saw how flushed her face was.

" Maka-" Soul started but he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kid.

" She needs to sleep for her to get any better. I want you to make her something to eat." He said to Soul.

Soul reluctantly left Maka on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He saw Tsubaki getting medicine out of a cabinet.

" Oh. It's good to see you Soul." She said to him. " I don't know if you heard yet, but we're all staying over night because of the storm." Tsuabki explained.

Soul just nodded and walked over to the pantry and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup.

" Tsubaki, I need to make Maka's dinner. Could you do me a favor, and make dinner for everyone else?" Soul asked.

Tsubaki nodded with a smile.

**Okay! That's all for this chapter! Hope ya liked it. Review plz, and I don't own soul eater.**


	17. stubborness

**Okay! New chapter for you guys! Enjoy, and I own nothing! XD**

Soul was fixing up some soup for Maka while Tsubaki was planning on making something simple. Yaki gyoza (fried dumplings). They had just enough ingredients. She started getting the food ready when Kid walked into the kitchen.

Soul turned his head toward Kid, but didn't stop what he was doing. " You need something Kid?"

Kid didn't answer, but looked down towards the ground with a smile, gesturing towards something. Soul completely turned around to see Maka was clinging to Kid's leg trying to steady herself. She was rubbing her eye.

" Hi Soul…" She mumbled.

" She just woke up" Kid told him.

Soul rushed over to Maka. " Maka! Your ill! You should be resting." Soul scolded, taking her hand. Maka swiped her hand away.

" It's just a cold, Soul." She said, slightly annoyed.

" Fine, but if you have a fever of 90, then your going back to bed." Soul said.

He walked into the living room and picked up the thermometer that Liz had set on the coffee table early. He walked back into the kitchen and held it towards Maka's mouth. Maka looked annoyed.

" I don't need my tempter taken!" Maka complained.

" Yes, you do, now open." Soul said.

Maka clenched her mouth shut and clung to Kid's leg, shaking her head.

" Maka!" Soul said, in and irritated voice.

Maka let go of Kid's leg and ran over to Tsubaki, clinging to her leg.

" Maka?" Tsubaki said, looking back from what she was doing.

Maka looked up at her, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

" I-I don't want him to take my tempter Tsubaki…" She said.

Tsubaki sweat dropped and blushed. " S-so cute…"

Soul rushed over and grabbed Maka. " Don't fall for her tricks Tsubaki!" He warned her.

" NOOOO!" Maka whined, squirming.

In the end, the thermometer was in her mouth. She sighed, hoping that it wouldn't be over 90. First of all, that would be bad, and second of all, she didn't feel like going back to bed.

Maka lucked out. Her tempter had gone down a lot.

Maka sat at the table, and waited for her soup to be finished. Everyone was at the table, enjoying their food. Maka smiled. It was like the family she never got to have.

Her mom and dad were always arguing. Since her dad was always chasing after women, and her mom was always traveling, it was just her. But now, she has a family.

Tsubaki is the caring mother.

Blackstar was the annoying older brother.

Liz was the fashionable older sister.

Patti was the childish sister.

Kid was the orderly father.

Soul was a worrying older brother.

But who would she be..?

**Okay! I'm probably not going to answer that question. But I'll try! Review plz!**


	18. protection

**Woot! Okay! New chapter and I want it reviewed! :D lol I don't own soul eater**

Maka woke up the next morning with the sun flooding in her bedroom. Crazy weather, huh? Maka trudged down the stairs sleepily rubbing her eyes. She stopped when she looked over in to the living room. All of her friends where there, (except Soul who's in his bedroom) sprawled out on the couch, on the floor, and Blackstar somehow managed to fall asleep on the coffee table. Maka smiled for a moment and then walked in the kitchen to make breakfast.

Maka walked to the refrigerator to find that there were no more eggs, and the milk was almost gone. Maka sighed and got out a piece of paper and pen. On it she wrote,:

_Guys,_

_I went out to get some milk and eggs. Be back soon._

_Maka_

And then stuck the note on the fridge. She looked at the time. 10:04. Good. She'll probably make it before the others wake up. She ran back up stairs and got dressed. She stepped out of her room in a skirt and short sleeve dress shirt. She also wore a little green bow around her neck, and small, black, slip on shoes. She also had a tiny shoulder bag that she had put he wallet in.

She was about to walk down the stairs again when she heard a familiar voice. "…Maka?" Maka turned around to see Soul half way out of his bed room that was across the hall from Maka's.

" Where're you goin..?" He said. He still sounded extremely tired.

" I'm just going to go get some milk and eggs. I'll be back soon." Maka said with a smile.

Soul simple nodded and trudged back into his room.

Maka walked out the door. The grocery store was only a few blocks away from her house. Maka decided the she would take a shortcut through an ally she and Soul had taken many times before. As Maka was walking through the long ally, she heard a voice.

" Hey, is that here Taro?"

" Oh, yeah, it is her!"

Maka turned around to see 3 dangerous looking boys. She recognized them before. She's seen them in school but only, maybe once of twice in the hallways. The shortest one was the one she saw the most, while the other 2 probably always skip. Maka stared at them as they gave her a glare.

" U-uhm..? Do I know you?" Maka said to them.

" You don't remember, you little brat?" One of them said. " You! You forgot the worst day of our lives?"

" Huh…? Oh!" Now Maka remembered. A few months ago, she found the two taller ones stilling money from an innocent elderly woman, and when she told them to back off, they started threaten her. So Maka took Soul and taught them a lesson.

" Yeah! 'Oh.' Well, you don't have your weapon with you now, do you?" He said walk towards Maka with a ready fist.

Soul woke up, stretching. He walked down the stairs to see that everyone else had already woken up.

" Good morning Soul." He heard Tsubaki say.

" Mornin'" Soul mumbled.

" Jeez man! How long are you going to sleep? It's almost 12:00!" Blackstar complained.

" Oh… I overslept." Soul said. " …Where's Maka…?"

Kid pointed to the fridge. " She left note saying she left for some milk and eggs."

" I'm starving. How long does it take to get milk and eggs?" Liz complained.

Soul's eyes widened. " That was over an hour ago!" Soul said.

" That can't be right. There's a grocery store next to your house." Kid said.

" I know! She should be back by now!" Soul said , panic In his voice.

Soul rushed over to a hook sticking by the door, and slipped on his jacket and shoes, not caring that he was still is his pajamas.

It wasn't long before the others realized what was going on and they did the same. Except for Liz, because she was working on her make-up.

While Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Patti where rushing around the city, Soul remembered the short cut her and Maka usually took. He darted down the sidewalk with his friends following. When he got there, he could have killed someone. Maka was on the ground, curled up into a ball, covered in dirt and bruises while 3 guys around her were kicking her. On had her purse in hand.

" Maka!" Soul shouted, running towards her. The 3 delinquents recognized the group right away and darted away.

" Get back here!" Blackstar shouted, following the boys.

" Your not getting away! Patti!" Kid shouted, following them as they turned the corner. " Sic 'em Patti!"

" 'Kay!" You could here Patti say, and then a lot of crashing and screams.

Soul stopped right at Maka, gently picking her up, and walking back toward home as she cried into his shoulder.

Maka was sitting on the couch again, covered from head to toe in band-aids. She sighed. ' Some blessing in disguise this is' Maka thought.

Liz was busy, using make-up hide some of Maka's bruises and cuts.

Soul walked in, and sat next to Maka.

" I'm sorry I couldn't protect you that time, Maka" Soul said quietly.

Maka reached out and hugged him, and Soul hugged her back.

Then Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, and Patti came in. Patti and Blackstar held big smiles, but was splattered with blood.

" Uhm…" was all Maka could squeak out.

" Hey Maka! Don't worry, we got rid of those punks for you!" Blackstar said to her.

" Eheheheh! They were funny~!" Patti giggled.

Soul stared at them like they had grown a second head. " What the heck did you guys do?"

Tsubaki sighed. " Don't worry. I wouldn't let them do anything that could kill them."

Soul and Maka sighed in relief.

" Oh, and we got your money back from them." Kid said dropping a wade of cash on the coffee table. " All $534 dollars."

Maka sweat dropped. " B-but I was only carrying 20 dollars with me…."

They 4 stared at Maka, and then the money.

" Opps." They said while the rest sweat dropped.

" What am I going to do with you guys?" Maka laughed.

**REVIEWWWWW! **

**Kid: Pwees? Pwees!**

**Blair: Lol :D**


	19. TO THE BEACH!

**WAAAAAAAAAH! Q_Q I'm so sorry it took me so long to make this! I'M A LAZY BUM! SORRY! But here it (finally) is! Enjoy! I don't own Soul eater.**

Make had gone to the store again the next day, but with Soul, who insisted on coming with her. They walked into their home with bags in their hands, to find that the others have not left yet.

" Guys? What are you doing here? You could go home now, if you wanted to." Maka said.

The others (as in Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black*star) just smirked at them.

" Hey, Maka-chan~! I think you left something upstairs in your room!" Patti said.

" Yeah, go check it out!" Liz followed.

Maka stared at them, and reluctantly walked up the stairs with Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki while Soul was talking to Kid and Black*star about something. Maka was wondering what they meant. I mean, if it was something of hers, than of course she would have left it in her room! What are they up to…?

Maka walked into her room to see a small, cute 2 piece swim suit laying on her bed. She walked up to it, with an annoyed face.

" What…is this…?" She asked slowly.

Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki giggled.

" THE BEACH~!" Patti yelled.

" Uh-huh! We're going to the beach. We decided we all need a day off, so I picked this out for you." Liz said.

" Oh! I helped her pick it out for you! Isn't it adorable?" Tsubaki said.

Maka stared at the swim suit with a slight look of disgust. The swim suit wasn't what disgusted her. It was as cute as they said it was, but she did not want to go to the beach.

" Uhm… I'm not really ready to go out into the public right now…" Maka thought of a excuse.

" Don't worry about it! Kid owns a private beach! He is a rich boy, ya know!" Liz said.

Maka practically deflated. " Uhm… But what about Soul?" Maka asked.

" The boys are downstairs, telling him right now." Tsubaki said.

' Oh boy. They had this planned…' Maka thought.

" Well, we're going to leave so you can put you new swim suit on-" Liz said.

" What? We're going now?" Maka said.

"Yeah~! The beach is real close by!" Patti cheered.

They all left before Maka could think of another excuse. She sighed in defeat.

After everyone had gotten ready, and put on their swim suit, they were only waiting on Maka. Everyone was sitting in the living room, ready to go.

" Geez, what's taking her so long?" Black*star complained over and over again.

They all finally heard footsteps on the stairs and all eyes looked up. Maka was in a green 2 piece swim suit with a little ruffled skirt and ribbon. She noticed that everyone was staring at her and blushed. She really hated attention now.

"W-what?" She asked, trying her best to hide her head in between her shoulders.

" SOOOO CUTE~! EHEHEH!" Patti shouted and charged at Maka, a did the other girls, crushing her in a huge bear hug.

" ARGH! G-guys! Need…Air!" Maka stuttered, struggling to break free from the killer hug. Soul laughed and thought, ' How did I end up being friends with _these_ guys?' Not that he ever regretted befriending them.

Eventually, they got to the beach. Soul drove with Maka on his motorcycle, Kid carried Patti and Liz in gun form on his skate board, and Black*star decided to run while carrying Tsubaki in chain scythe form. They got to a beach that wasn't to large, but large enough to impress everyone, (except Kid, Patti, and Liz of course).

" Whoa! It's so big! So cool!" Maka shouted in excitement.

" This place suit's a man as big as myself!" Black*star shouted running to the pier ad jumping of the edge, into the water. Maka sighed and pulled out a book. She sat in a chair under the shade of the umbrella while the others played volleyball and splashed around in the calm water.

" Hey Maka. Why aren't you swimming?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka looked up from the book she was reading. " …I just don't feel like it…is all…"

Tsubaki stared and reluctantly started to turn. " …Well, if you say so."

Black* over heard the conversation and a devilish grin spread across his face. Maka gave Black*star a suspicious glance as he whispered into Souls ear, and the Soul started grinning as well. Before Maka knew it, the 2 had snuck up from behind and Black*star grabbed her arms, and Soul grabbed her legs.

" Wah! What are you 2 idiots doing! Put me down!" Maka yelled.

The 2 ignored her but ran up to the edge of the pier, swinging her back and forth. Maka knew what they were doing.

" One…" Soul said.

" Stop Soul! Put me down!" Maka interrupted.

" Two…." Black*star said.

" Guys! I'm not kidding!" Maka said, more worry in her voice.

" Three!" They both said, let Maka go flying into the water.

They both burst out laughing, while some of the others just sighed at how immature they were. They're laughter stopped when Maka came to the surface of the water, gasping and splashing, and then going back under water again. Soul and Black*star stared until she didn't come up again, but instead, bubbles formed at the top on the surface.

" Crap!" Soul shouted and dove in after her. A few seconds later, and he popped up from underneath the surface with Maka in his arms. Maka was violently coughing up the water she had swallowed. When she stopped, Soul brought Maka to the shore. When the water got ankle deep, Maka jumped out of Soul's arms.

" I can walk!" She yelled at him.

" Maka…I'm sor-" Before Soul could finish, Maka darted off into another direction. Soul watched her disappear as Black*star caught up with him. It took them a minute to realize that the others were staring at the 2 with angry looks.

"…What? How was I supposed to know she couldn't swim?" Black*star said.

Soul had chased after Maka, following the small foot prints in the sand. When he finely caught up with her, he found her sitting on the beach, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face.

Soul slowly knelt down in front of her.

"…Maka?" Soul asked. No response. " Maka, I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim. If you want me to leave…" Soul said, standing up.

Maka didn't pick up her head, but mumbled. " No, it wasn't you…."

Soul sat back down, and stared at her. " Then what was it?" He asked.

Maka sighed, and Soul could tell that she was crying. " I'm just more and more like a kid, aren't I? I'm not Maka anymore! I'm just so cute little doll that you can dress up, and can't do anything, and is weak, and childish!" Maka cried.

' Oh… So it's finely all gotten to her. She's finally showing emotion.' Soul thought and then said to her, " Maka, your way more than that." Soul said, and that's all he needed to say. Maka slowly lifted her head to show tears rolling down her face, but also, a surprised look in her eyes.

Soul smirked his sideways smirk, and stood up, holding his hand out to Maka. " I can teach you how to swim. Besides, it's uncool to sit out, reading a boring book at the beach."

Maka slowly smiled and took Souls hand.

The others spent the rest of the day as they normally would at the beach, but they kept on wondering what happened to Soul and Maka. By the end of the day, Soul and Maka had meet up with them.

A lot of questions where asked, but the answer to all of them was " Maka learned how to swim."

**Hey~! Sorry I cut out the part were Soul was Supposed to teach Maka how to swim, but I couldn't think of a way to make it interesting enough to make it good reading material. Sorry~! Hope ya liked it and review! XD**


	20. YOUR TURN! XD

GUYYYYYYS! (yes, you!) :D I figured that this story is far to cute to end here! I'm going to let you tell me some of your ideas. Where you ever reading this thinking " Aw, I really wish Yuki-chan wrote a chapter about…"? Go ahead and tell me! I'de be excited to type it down! :D

**The dip wad of an author,**

**Koyuki321**


	21. Pumpikin Panties!

**Kay, enjoy! REMEMBER!**_** DO NOT STOP SENDING IN SUGGESTIONS! **_**There are still many more chapters I could write, but not without some help! X3 TO THE STORY! ONWARD!**

Maka sighed. It was the beginning of the day and she still had nothing to wear. She found a top, sure. And a skirt of course. But she couldn't find herself a clean pair of…(AN: Oh, how I hate typing this)..panties…Maka would feel gross if she was wearing the same pair again. She knew that since she didn't have much clothes in the first place, and mostly all of it was in the wash, because stupid Soul left the laundry in over night. Everything got damp and gross and had o be washed again.

Maka was about to give up as she was going through drawers with the hope of finding some fresh clothes, but then she remembered.

"Oh yeah, Papa left a lot of my old clothes in the attic for some unknown reason. She grabbed her clothes and (with a step ladder) got the foldable ladder from the attic down. She climbed up and searched for the box that held her clothes.

" Ah, found it" Maka said to herself. She ran up to the box that had her name written on it in black marker by here dad. Not only did he write that but drew small hearts all over the box. Maka sweat dropped. She opened the box to see it was full of only…

" P-pumpkin panties?" Maka muttered to herself as a blush spread across her face remembering that she used to wear those. Maka knew this was a last resort kind of situation so she sighed and stared to get dressed.

Maka had only got on her top and the pumpkin panties when Soul came in.

" Hey, Maka, you in he-"Soul started as he came to the top of the ladder and then saw Maka. Maka whipped her head around and blushed 10, NO! 50 shades of red! Soul soon did the same.

"U-uh.." Was all Soul could stutter.' Oh my gosh, she so fricken' cute…" Soul thought.

Maka's embarrassed face soon became rage and she grabbed an old, dusty book she saw nearby and chucked it at Soul's face as hard as she possibly could.

" W-" Was all Soul could manage to say before a book smashed his face in, knocking him backwards and out of the attic. He landed on the ground with a LOUD thud. "O-ow." Soul finely finished a sentence. ( XD lol)

Maka poked her head out of the attic and shouted on last comment, still red in the face, " SOUL, YOU PERVERTED JERK!"

**Ugh, kinda short. But oh well. XD Poor soul. Poor maka. I'm trying to keep the rain down though, so watch the request! X3**


	22. Crona part 1

**GET READY FOR CRONA! XD I think Crona's a boy, so yes, it'll be male Crona. Hope you don't mind. I honestly used to think that Crona's gender changed…Anyways, Crona did really show up in any of these chapters so this chapter is all for Crona and Maka! ENJOY!**

Maka was walking along the busy streets of death city. It did take some convincing for Soul to let her go out on her own. Apparently Soul thought that Maka wasn't safe enough. But with Maka's puppy dog eyes attack, he melt, and Maka was able to go out on her own. She was going to use some of the money that Patti and Blackstar pretty much stole from the 3 punks who attacked her. She was really just window shopping though. **( AN: for those of you who have never heard of window shopping, it doesn't mean looking to buy a window for the house. It means just looking at items to purchase, not really buy them. Or shopping without looking for anything to buy) **

Maka was beginning to get bored. She didn't find anything that caught her eye in the stores. But something else caught her eye. A blob of pink in a nearby ally. Maka snapped her head to the direction of the pink blob and saw Crona sitting there, hugging his knees to his chest and mumbling things under his breath. Maka ran over to him. For a while now, Crona had gained the trust of Shinigami-sama and was no longer forced to stay in a cell.

" Crona!" Maka beamed at him. Crona flinched and slowly looked up at Maka. When he finally got a good look at her, he flinched again, and panicked. He tried to back away but ended up slamming his head into the wall behind him.

"C-crona, are you all right?" Maka said worried. She rushed over to Crona.

Crona held the back of his head and mumbled thing that he couldn't deal with. Maka smoothly ran her tiny hand over Crona's hands. He removed his hands from his head and looked up at Maka.

"M-M-Maka…?" Crona stuttered.

Maka smiled at him. " Yup! It's me!"

Crona stared to feel nervous. He felt his face heat up, and I turned a light pink. "B-but how?" Crona asked.

Maka smiled warmly at him. " It's a long story, but it doesn't matter as long as you know it's me, right?"

Crona couldn't believe it. A chibi Maka standing right in front of him. He felt his blush grow stronger. He nodded, and felt a sting in the back of hi head. He went back to rubbing his head. Maka stood on her toes and tried to see his wound.

"Lemme see, Crona" Maka said to him. Crona dropped his arms from his head and stared at Maka out of the corner of his eye, while she examined the bump on poor Crona's head. Maka stood as high as she could on her toes and lightly kissed Crona's wound.

Crona lightly flinched. Maka smiled at him, and backed up to look at him. Crona reached back towards his head, and his blush was getting even worse.

" There! All better!" Maka smiled in the cutest way imagined. "So Crona, you wanna hang out with me?"

Crona slowly looked at Maka, and then nodded with a small shy smile.

**Wait for part 2 please! And review.**


	23. Crona part 2

**Wow, haven't updated this in like…ever. O.o but new chapters here now, so enjoy!**

Crona held Maka's tiny hand tightly as he walked behind her through the not so crowded streets of death city. But only one or two people there still bothered Crona. He tightened his grip on Maka's hand, and she winced slightly in pain. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Is something wrong Crona?" She asked with worry filled eyes.

Crona stopped too, his large, pastel purple eyes looked at her, slightly wide, as if he didn't realize she was still there.

"I-I don't know h-how to deal with this…" Crona muttered, looking down slightly. He wasn't used to being outside the cozy little cell, where there were corners for him to curl up and hide in.

Maka smiled at him slightly, and tightened her grip on his hand as well. "Don't worry. I'm here."

Crona's eyes widened slightly larger. When she smiled at him, he felt so warm inside, and he felt safe, even from his mother. Even though Medusa died a while back, she still haunted him…at least; it felt like that to him.

'Maka's so nice…I wish I could deal with talking to her more…' Crona thought.

Maka broke Crona from his thoughts. "So, what would you like to do Crona?"

Crona shifted from side to side, and looked around slowly, his shoulders hunched. "Uhm…." Then his stomach growled. Maka laughed while Crona blushed and looked away with a small smile. 'Maka's so c-cute when she laughs…"

Maka smiled and looked around, and she spotted a small little takiyaki store to the side. **(A/N: Takiyaki is a fish shaped pastry usually filled with a red bean paste, and sometimes chocolate, or green tea paste.) **"Ah, perfect!" Maka said to herself, and ran over to the little shop, Crona following after.

Maka ordered for both of them, and they decide to take a seat, lean next to the building. They were both silent, eating, for a moment, then Maka spoke.

"So, what exactly where you doing out here Crona?"

Crona slightly flinched at her words, as if she said something shocking, or insulting, (which Crona always does) and he shifted, and looked anywhere but at Maka."Uhm….uh…..I-I..." Suddenly Crona's back arched, and blood that blended in with his dress (XD) soon formed a chibi figure, about Maka's size, with boggling eyes.

"It's because we got o place to go, she-pig! Huh? Where'd ya go?" Ragnarock bellowed and looked around for Maka, and then his x shaped pupils fell on the chibi Maka, and he burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHA! That shrimp is the she-pig, isn't it? AHAHAHA you got some spell cast on you, didn't you?"

Ragnarock continued to laugh loudly while Crona looked embarrassed by Ragnarock's behavior. Maka's eye darkened, she glared hard at Ragnarock, and lost her temper.

"Shut-up! You're smaller than me, so you have no room to talk!" Maka yelled.

The black blood monster just couldn't stop. "Whatever she-pig! It sucks to be small, doesn't it?"

Maka and enough.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Maka pulled a book out of nowhere and slammed to spin of it down on Ragnarock, and Ragnarock disappeared back into Crona's spine. Then Maka looked back to Crona.

"Crona…is it true; you have no place to live?" Maka looked incredibly serious.

Crona looked down at his feet, slightly ashamed. "..Y-yes..." He stammered out.

Maka's eyes widened. "Crona! Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been living on the streets? When's the last time you had the money to buy food?"

Crona winced as Maka scolded him, but knew she was just worried. 'I don't know how to deal with this….' He thought.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Maka…" He stuttered again.

Maka sighed to herself.

"No Crona, I should be apologizing..." Maka paused for a minute. "How about this? We have a guest room, that usually Blair would sleep in, but since she's hardly ever here, you can stay there instead!"

Crona's eyes widened, while Maka smiled, and tilted her head, as if asking for his answer.

'Maka!' Crona thought. She truly was his hero...er…heroine. Crona nodded, the smallest smile could be seen on his face. Maka smiled back, and stood up from her spot leaning against the building.

"Alright then, let's go."

**FINALLY ANOTHR CHAPTER! I wish Crona was my roomy. . REVIEW!**


	24. Say wut?

**DUDE! When is the last time I posted on this? It's ridiculous, but I haven't forgotten. Here is a fresh new chapter!**

"EEEEEEAAAAAH!"

A loud, panicked scream startled everyone awake in the Soul Eater house hold this morning.

Maka shot up in bed, and then recognized the scream as Crona's. Crona had recently decided to sleep over at Maka's and Soul's house since he had nowhere else to go. Maka jumped out of her bed, and rushed to Blair's room where Crona was currently sleeping. She stopped in the door way and her eyes widened.

Crona sat, huddled up in the corner with a panicked look on his face, and standing in the middle of the room was Blair, in her human form, wearing only a towel.

"What's…going on…?" Maka asked slowly.

Blair crossed her arms and pouted. "What' going on is right! I just come back from a long day of work (seducing men *cough cough*) to find this little creep sl-…Kyaaah! Maka-tan, you're so adorableeeee!" Blair purred out when she spotted little-tiny Maka. Blair suddenly grabbed Maka, and began to hug her, squishing poor little Maka into her boobs. Just then, Soul waddled in, still in pajamas, with bed head, half asleep.

"What's going o-…?" Soul spotted half naked Blair, and had a major nosebleed. Maka spotted this, and grabbed a nearby book, and chucked it at Soul' face.

"GET OUT!"

…

"Oooh! So Crona's staying here for a bit?" Blair stated after having everything to her.

Soul nodded. Soul had tissues in his nose to stop the nosebleed, and an X shaped bandaged on his face from the recent Maka-Chop. Maka sat next to him, with a grumpy look on her face, and Crona sat next to here, fidgeting. Blair sat across from them, finally fully clothed.

"And a mean old witch turn you into a cute little girl?" Blair said, pinching Maka's cheeks.

"Don't touch me please…" Maka pouted.

"So mean." Blair fake-pouted, and then smirked." You know, I know a few things about magic. I could probably get you back to normal."

"Really?" Maka and Soul said with hope in their voices.

"But I don't know why you'd want to, you're so darn cute!" Blair said, hugging Maka again. Nobody saw, but Crona nodded slightly in agreement.

…

"One last ingredient, aaand…Done!" Blair said cheerfully, as she added another mystery ingredient to the bowl of a potion that's supposed to cure Maka.

Maka looked at the bowl doubtfully. "Are you sure it'll work?"

Blair's smirk wider. "Oh Maka, Maka, Maka…When have I ever been wrong?"

Maka sweat dropped. "Well-""Now now Maka, that's enough chit chat! Down then hatch!" Blair interrupted, and handed Maka the vile. Soul then walked in. "I've got my fingers crossed for you Maka." Soul grinned a shark toothy grin, and Maka smiled in return, before downing the potion.

Soul held his breathe.

Suddenly, there was a poof, and a pinkish smoke surrounded Maka, before fading away. Maka was…Exactly the same?

Soul's eyebrow twitched in confusion and annoyance. "Why didn't the potion work?"

Blair shrugged, and looked back into the book of potions, flipping through pages.

Maka looked around with wide, doe like eyes, taking in here surroundings, before her eyes filled with tears and panicky. Soul's own eyes widened.

"W-wait Maka! Don't cry! I-it's not that bad! I-I mean, we have DWMA searching for a cure right now, and-"Soul stuttered out before Maka interrupted him.

"Where am I…? I-I want my papa!" Maka said in a more childish voice than normal.

Soul was stunned. He never thought he'd hear THOSE words come out of Maka's mouth.

"M-Maka..?" Soul asked.

"Oooh!" Blair's voice caught Soul's attention. "Instead of having Maka's age match her mind, her mind is matching her age!"

Soul's jaw dropped. "So Maka has the mind of a 4 year old! Change he back!"

"I can't! The spell doesn't wear off till midnight!" Blair defended.

"But that's hours from now!"Soul countered.

Suddenly, Maka's silent sobs turned into wails, and Soul winced. Oh no…He had no idea how to take care of a kid. Soul scratched the back of his head awkwardly before attempting to awkwardly comfort Maka. He placed his hand on Maka's silky, sandy locks, and gently ruffled her hair. He crouched down to her height, so she could look into his eyes. Maka stopped bawling and looked over to Soul with big green innocent eyes, still fresh with tears.

"You don't have to worry, Maka. I won't hurt you…" Soul said after he caught her attention. He grinned his shark-like grin. "We're friends, right? I'm Soul, remember?"

Maka looked a bit stunned. "F-friends…?" Maka was a pretty smart kid, but was also very naïve. She never met him before (or as far as she could remember), but she had a feeling they met somewhere before, and she could tell that he meant her no harm. Maka flinched slightly when Soul spread out his arms. It took Maka a moment to realize that he was waiting for her to trust him. Maka shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, uncertain but eventually made her way over you his patiently waiting arms. Maka let her face bury into his shoulder, while Soul wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He couldn't help but softly smile. She sure was cute…

'Man, I bet if Maka and I have a daughter, she'll be just like thi-…WAIT! W-WHAT AM I THINKING!' Soul blushed at his own thoughts, and sighed, stressed at the fact that such a thing would come to mind. While Soul stumbled on his own thoughts, Maka broke away from the friendly hug.

"Wh-where's my papa?" Maka asked almost shyly.

Soul stared at Maka in thought for a moment before sighing.

'Well, I guess I have no choice. I don't want her to start crying. Good thing it's the weekend. We don't have to worry about students asking about Maka. '

…

"Hey Spirit, Maka and I are here…" Soul said hesitantly as he walked into Shinigami-sama's room. He felt like he had just walked into enemy territory with a huge target. Target: Little Maka-chan. It wasn't long after Soul had muttered those words that Spirit came sprinting forward with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"MAKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN~!" Spirit shouted, while grabbing Maka, picking her off her feet, spinning her in the air, and then hugging her. Now, if Maka were in the right state of mind, she would have probably Maka chopped Spirit, and then stomp of angrily. But that wasn't the case. Instead, Maka giggled, and hugged Spirit back, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. Spirit was stunned. Tears started to pool in the corner of his eyes.

"Oooh! Maka-chan, could it be that you've forgiven your papa, finally!" Spirit gushed out waterfall-tears, while rubbing his cheek against Maka's, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Forgive you for what, papa?" Maka asked, innocently.

Spirit looked at Maka, dumbfounded. Was she just playing dumb? She had to be! It was because of it that Maka had hated him for so long.

"For leaving you and you mother of c-" Spirit stopped he saw Soul standing a bit behind Maka, shaking his head as if to say 'Stop', then mouthed, 'I'll explain later.'

Spirit didn't question, and smiled at his now tiny daughter. It was so much like he remembered. He'd come home to his wife making dinner, and Maka giving him a hug, welcoming him back from work. Then his lovely wife would come over, and kiss him on his cheek. He smiled warmly at the memory. Why, oh why had he given it up…?

Just then Shinigami-sama walked in, happy as ever. He saw Maka being held by Spirit, and NOT kicking him in the face. Shinigami-sama was desperately curious, but decided he didn't want to know.

"Spirit, whatcha just standing around for! You're supposed to clean the school from top to bottom today, remember?"

Spirit looked over, shocked and irritated. "WHAT? Whyyy?" He dragged out.

"It's punishment for harassing another female teacher. Spirit sweat-dropped. Suddenly, Maka fell from Spirit's arms, and she landed gracefully on her feet. Spirit was soon, yanked away by his collar, by Shinigami-sama.

"W-WAIT! My Maka-chaaaaaaaan~!" Spirit cried out before being dragged away. Maka stared at her Fathers retreating figure, and put her hands on her hips, before shaking her head like a disappointed mother would do. "Papa's so weird…" She simply stated. Soul couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on Maka, I'll treat you to some ice-cream, okay?" Soul said. Maka jumped with excitement.

"Really! Really, Really!" Maka was practically jumping up and down. "Oh boy, let's go! I want strawberry ice-cream, with a cherry on top!" Maka boasted as she ran ahead of Soul, who was smiling, amused at how excited she was.

When the two made it outside, they were both surprised to see Crona outside, fidgeting nervously. Soul walked up to Crona, Maka following.

"Hey, Crona. Did you…Did you follow us here?" Soul slowly asked.

Crona looked at his feet nervously, tapping his fingers together. " I-I don't know h-how to deal with b-being left alone…" Crona stuttered. He was quite upset when he woke up to find he had been left alone with Blair. Maka stared intensely at Crona. He looked familiar too. Although he was rather awkward, she could tell he was a good guy. She smile, and walked in between Soul and Crona. She outstretched her hand to him.

"You wanna come get ice-cream with us?" She asked happily.

Crona seemed surprised. Not by the offer, no. He knew Maka was probably the nicest girl on the planet. He was surprised by the child like, happy-go-lucky, care-free voice that came out when she spoke. It wasn't her usual, I-mean-business, bossy tone he had grown to love. He looked over to Soul for an explanation.

Soul sighed. "Maka thinks she's actually 4…She'll remember everything tomorrow, okay?" Soul said in a hushed voice to Crona. Crona shakily nodded after taking it in. He noticed Maka was still reaching for him. He nervously, and hesitantly placed his boney hand in Maka's tiny one, and almost flinched when tiny fingers wrapped around his hand. She smiled.

"Let's go get ice-cream!" Maka cheered, grabbing Soul's hand as well. As they walked, Maka bobbed up and down, excitedly. She started to walk back a bit, but still held the boys hands. Soul stared at Maka, confused for a moment, but before he could ask her anything, Maka sprung into the air. Soul and Crona quickly realized that Maka was going to fall, so they lifted their arms up, still holding Maka's hands, and held her into the air. Maka started to giggle.

"Ehehe! I'm walking on air!" Maka laughed as she swung her dangling feet back and forth. Ah, so that was her plan.

Crona and Soul soon both found themselves smiling.

'She sure is cute…'

**Later:**

Maka was sulking, embarrassed by her earlier actions. "I can't believe I acted like a 4 year old…"

Soul smirked. " Don't worry about it Maka…"

**Review please!**


	25. The Snake

**I'm kind of devoting this chapter to haruhinozuka because she/he gave me this great idea for this chapter. Enjoy~**

**BBB**

Soul groaned as he groggily dragged himself out of bed. Another beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the city was symmetrical, and the sun was cackling. He trudged out of his room, yawning. He didn't even bother opening his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen, and sat down. He stifled another yawn.

"Oy, Maka…What's for breakfast…?" He slurred, sleepily.

"You tell me, Onii-chan." A childish voice spoke. Now THAT woke Soul up. Soul's eyes turned wide, and his eyes rested on Maka. She was still tiny, like she had been for about a month now. But did she just call him 'oniichan'? Maka called him that yesterday when the potion that Blair gave her made Maka think she's actually 4.

"Blaaaair…" Soul growled out.

Blair walked into the kitchen in her cat form, her hail swishing from side to side. "Yesss?" She purred out, a mischievous look on her face.

"Why does Maka still think she's 4…?" Soul questioned. "The potion wore off yesterday, so what happened?"

"Well, Maka's so much cuter when she acts like a little Kid, so I snuck some of the left over potion into her morning coffee." Blair said as-a-matter-of-factly, while she licked her paw.

"What!" Soul yelled. Now Maka was actually a kid, and she had coffee! Soul was about to yell at Blair, and threaten to kick her out so she had to live on the streets, but Maka interrupted him.

"Kitty!" Maka cheered, as she hopped down from her spot at the kitchen table, and ran over to Blair, hugging her tightly.

"NYA!" Blair meowed in alarm, as she began to get squished in a hug. Blair's fur stood up and she panicked, scrambling out of Maka's arms and darting away. Soul smirked as he placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. 'Yeah…I don't think Blair's going to do that again…' Soul thought to himself, amused.

Maka bobbed up and down, and walked back over to the table, excited for a new day. "Let have French toast, oniichan!" Maka suggested happily. Soul smirked. French toast was Maka's favorite breakfast food.

"…That sounds like a great idea." Soul got up, and pecked Maka on the forehead, before going over, and fixing her some breakfast. As was cooking, he put in some ear phones, and began to listen to his favorite song at full blast, Pcycidelic Soul Jam. While he was busy, he didn't notice someone rudely enter their home, uninvited…again.

"NYAHAHA! I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, AM HERE TO JOIN YOU FOR BREAKFAST!...because…I burnt down my kitchen!" Blackstar walked in, muttering the last part. While Tsubaki had gone on some sort of shopping spree with Liz and Patti, Blackstar attempted to make his own breakfast…It end badly. He then spotted Soul cooking, and little Maka waiting patiently at the table.

"Hey Maka~! Looking short!" Blackstar grinned. Blackstar expected that Maka would maybe throw a fit, nag at him, Maka-chop him, or all of the above, but instead, she looked at him curiously…then blushed?

"Uh…Hey, Maka, are you feeling alright?" Blackstar asked, and he placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Nope…She didn't have a fever. Maka looked down, and twiddled her fingers, almost as if she were nervous…or…shy.

"Uh…I-is that you, B-blackstar…?" Last time Maka could remember seeing Blackstar, he was about as tall as she was, scrawny, and his ears were too big for his head. (well…that's still a little true) Blackstar eyed Maka, confused. "Well, of course it's me! Don'tcha recognizes me, Maka?" Blackstar asked. Maka figured he had gotten some kind of growth spurt over night, because this person was without a doubt, Blackstar…and he was looking…really manly (in her eyes XD) and handsome! Maka blushed even more, and went back to twiddling her fingers.

Blackstar, confused, walked over to Soul, and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Soul lazily took out his ear buds, and turned around to look at Blackstar with his droopy, red eyes.

"Hey Soul, Maka's acting weird, did something happen?" Blackstar asked, curiously.

"…When did you get into my house?" Soul demanded.

"Dude! My question!" Blackstar reminded.

Soul sighed, a bit annoyed at having his question brushed off like that, but answered Blackstar anyways. "Blair gave Maka this potion that makes Maka's mind match her body…So…she's pretty much just an average 4 year old." Soul explained. "As of now anyways…Don't worry, it'll wear off by tomorrow."

"Oooh, okay" Blackstar said in understanding. "This is great!" Blackstar said, grinning.

"…How is this great!" Soul asked rather loudly.

Blackstar's grin grew. "Maka always respected me more, and treated me better when we younger! She was always so impressed with me and my AWESOME SKILLS!" He explained.

Confused, Soul glanced over at Maka. Maka was still sitting at the table, twiddling her fingers, and glancing at Blackstar every now and then, with a small blush on her face. Soul knew that look. Maka had a crush…on BLACKSTAR? Oh, no, he would not allow this! Soul rushed over to Maka, scooped her up from her seat, and turned his back to Blackstar, as if to shield Maka.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Blackstar, no please LEAVE." Soul all but demanded. Sadly, Blackstar didn't take the hint.

"But I just got here! And I wanna play with little Maka!" Blackstar grinned, and brushed his knuckles against Maka's chin as if it were a playful punch. Maka giggled. "I wanna play with Blackstar, Oniichan!" Maka agreed. Soul flinched, and wanted to protest, but he just couldn't say no when those big, green orbs were staring right back at his red ones. He grumbled and set Maka down to her feet. As soon as Maka's tiny feet touched the ground, she ran toward Blackstar and hugged his leg. Blackstar blushed a little, and ruffled her hair. Little Maka was adorable~! Maka grinned at him.

"Blackstar, Blackstar, let's play tag! YOURIT!" Maka said quickly, and then took off out the open door. Blackstar looked a bit stunned, but the chuckled. "You little-! I'm gonna get you!" Blackstar said, and was soon running right after her. Soul stood in the kitchen, starring out the now empty door way. He decided that he had to keep an eye on them. With that, Soul quickly changed out of his pajamas, into a disguise, and out the door.

BBB

Blackstar was still it, chasing Maka all around death city. Somehow, Maka had led him to a park, where they could play tag without running into people. Man…Maka was pretty fast for a little girl. Even Blackstar, who exercised vigorously everyday, had trouble keeping up with Maka.

"M-Maka, wait up!" Blackstar said, panting, and sweaty.

Maka ran ahead of him, and looked over her shoulder at him. "You have to catch me!" She said with a giggle, and continued to run out of his reach. Suddenly, Blackstar tripped over a rock, and tumbled into a somersault, and finally crashed into a tree. Blackstar, with spirals in his eyes, groaned. Maka walked over to him, and crouched down in front of him.

"Maybe we shouldn't play tag anymore…"Maka suggested.

Blackstar nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it was getting boring without you being able to tag me." Maka said with a tiny smile.

Blackstar grumbled at being reminded that a four year old girl out ran him! The great Blackstar! Blackstar rolled out of his upside down poisons on the tree, and looked at his surroundings. A park. Blackstar smiled slightly, figuring he could find other things for Maka to do here. Hi eyes landed on an empty swing set, and his smile turned into a grin. He scooped Maka up, and ran over to the swing set. He hoped into one of the empty swings with Maka in his lap, and began to swing back and forth, getting higher and higher with each swing. Eventually, the swing was almost going in a full circle. Maka clung to Blackstar so she wouldn't fly off. Blackstar smiled at this, and wrapped an arm around her tiny frame as if to protect her.

"Ready for the big finally, Maka?" Blackstar said, grinning cheekily.

Maka smiled up at him and nodded. With one last kick, Blackstar hopped off the swing at its highest point. He cradled Maka protectively in is arms as he flew through the air. Blackstar decide to be a show off (like always) and did a couple slips before sticking the landing in the mulch below. Maka squealed in delight, and she hoped out of his arms. "That was so cool!" She complimented, still having adrenaline rushing through her.

"WOOOOW!" multiple high pitched voices chorused. Blackstar and Maka turned to see a group of kids staring at Blackstar in awe.

"I wanna turn!" A little girl yelled in excitement.

"Me too!" Another kid shouted.

"Me first, Me first!" A little boy yelled.

"No me!"

Suddenly, Blackstar was attacked by a mob of munchkins, begging for a turn on the swings.

"Gah! Get away you brats!" Blackstar struggled as a dozen pairs of tiny hands grabbed him.

Maka giggled, and decided that she would let the other kids play with Blackstar. She hopped off to go find something else to play with when she spotted a shady man hiding halfway behind a tree. Maka curiously walked over to get a closer look. Then man didn't seem to notice so Maka to her chance to examine him. He was wearing a black trench coat, black pants, black boots, thick sunglasses, a black hat hiding his hair, and a brunette mustache.

"…Soul-nii?" Maka asked slowly, Now that caught the 'mysterious mans' attention. He turned to face Maka and crouched before her. Maka was a bit nervous. The man grabbed his hat and sunglasses, and took them off.

"How'd you know it was me?" Soul asked, shocked. Maka giggled and ripped the fake mustached off his face. "Silly! I could spot you a mile away!" Soul blushed slightly. Soul had been spying on Blackstar rand Maka the whole time, just in case Blackstar did something stupid. When he saw the little stunt Blackstar did with jumping of the swing, he nearly marched over there, ripped Maka out of his arms, and started nagging him about how illresponsible he was. But…he restrained himself. Soul glanced over at Blackstar, who was being attacked by little kids. Soul sighed and turned back to Maka, smirking slightly. "Let's go home…"

Maka smiled sweetly, and nodded. She grabbed Souls hand, and began to walk with him back to their house when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked back to see an ally with the shadow of a woman coming out from it.

"Come here little girl..." The woman's voice echoed in Maka's head. "Come here…" It beckoned to her. Maka curiously looked from the shadow to Soul. He didn't seem to hear the voice. Maka ripped her hand from Soul's and ran toward the ally.

"M-Maka, where are you going?" Soul asked, slightly alarmed.

Maka ran into the ally and expected to see a woman, but instead, she saw a _snake_. Maka, confused, walked over to the snake and crouched down in front of it.

"Hello snakey-chan! Have you seen a lady around her?" She asked it innocently. Suddenly, the snake lunged at her.

BBB

Inside Maka's Mind:

"Yesss. Medusa is back!...wait…Is this…? Oh, it is…This will be fun…" Medusa smirked a snakey grin.

BBB

"Maka, don't run off like that!" Soul said as her ran over to the ally to see Maka standing with her back facing him. There was something eerie about her…Maka slowly turned to face Soul. She smirked a very un-make like smirk.

"Yes Soul…I understand."

Soul felt almost intimidated by her, but brushed it off when 'Maka' walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and smiled sweetly at him. But Soul could have sworn he heard a snake hissing…

BBB

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Review plz :D**


	26. Goodbye

Hello friends. Yes, surprisingly, I'm not dead. I'm sorry if I might have made you all excited when you saw this on the dash. It's not a chapter. I'm sad to say, that I won't be continuing any of my fanfictions. Yes, I know. I suck. I just lost interest. But that doesn't mean they have to end. I give permission to anyone who has the guts to try and make my old fanfictions better try and finish them. Of course, I know most of you are talented, and can make an even better story from scratch. Again, I'm sorry. I'm adandoning my account as well. I really did appreciate the support I had gotten over time.

Finally, from the quiter of an author,

Blair.


End file.
